The Two
by MrBronyMedic
Summary: Alec and Dylan, two friends find them selves in a new world. Taken in by a certain changling Queen, they are forced to work for her and start a war in the process.


Act 1

Prologue

It was a cheerful sunny morning, the morning dew on the grass sparkled, the cheerful sound of birds chirping filled the air and the sound of passing cars on the freshly paved road went by.

"Perfect" Alec said to himself as he drank his coffee from his cup

_Man I can't wait for the hunting trip today, just thinking about it is getting more jittery than the coffee! _Alec thought to himself

He then jumped up from is chair and went straight to his room to gather up his things.

"Well that was quickest I ever packed" Alec said

"Oh! I almost forgot my tooth brush and toothpaste" Alec said to himself, he chuckled

He remembered when he was a kid. He would always forget things to pack when he was going on a trip or sleeping over at a friends house. He missed those days when he was just a young innocent kid, having no worries at all. But Alec was now 18 years old, currently in college, living in a apartment, and holding a minimum wage job. But he didn't mind this at all.

Alec then gathered the things he needed in the bathroom. He stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. There he was met with a tall man of blue eyes, brown short hair, and a skinny face.

He looked at himself for a while and left.

Alec then stepped out of his apartment, locked the door and walked over to his truck. He then put his things in the trunk and drove off to his friends house.

"Come on Dylan answer the phone!'" Alec said to himself looking a little bit agitated

Knowing he would get no answer Alec put away his phone and kept on driving.

About 10 minutes later he arrived at Dylan's house. Alec stepped out of the car and walked to the door and knocked, no answer. He knocked again but this time a little bit more aggressively. Still no answer.

Alec got an idea. He jumped over his friends fence into his backyard. Then walked over to the back door. There was a mat to front of the door. Alec turned it over to find a key. He grabbed it and attempted to open the back door with it. The key didn't work.

"Clever, but I know what to do with this" Alec said with a smirk on his face.

He went over to the front yard and back up in the driveway to get a running start. Alec then ran straight for the wall. He pushed his legs up against the wall to preform a wall jump. Alec quickly grabbed the ledge of a window. Holding on, Alec grabbed the key and inserted it in a key hole which kept the window locked. The lock made a tiny "click!", showing that it was open. He opened the window and Alec stepped straight in a room.

The room was dark and dusty. Alec searched the room and found Dylan sleeping in his bed. Dylan had dark long hair that covered his ears and freckles on his face. Alec walked up to his bed about to shake him awake. But then he got a better idea. Alec pulled out his phone and looked for a certain pre-recorded message just for the occasion. He then held the phone close to Dylan's ear and pressed play.

"PAGING DOCTOR FAGGOT!"

"DOCTOR FAGGOT!"

Dylan jumped up from his bed and screamed. Alec couldn't help himself but laugh.

"Dude what the hell! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Dylan yelled at Alec angrily

"I'm sorry, but it was just too funny to pass up something like that!" Alec said now on the floor laughing so hard that he began to cough

"***cough* *cough* **but you gotta admit that was pretty funny" Alec said

"heh heh yea I guess it was" Dylan said

"wait, so why did you wake me up again? Dylan said with a quizzical look

"Don't you remember?! Today is the hunting trip!"

"Oh yea... that, I kinda forgot about that"

"Wait if you forgot about it then shouldn't you be packing?" Alec said

"A good man always comes prepaired" Dylan said motioning his hand to the side revealing a huge backpack

"Well alright lets go then" Alec said

"Alright then lets get my stuff in the trunk and get the guns and we can go" Dylan said back

Alec and Dylan took a while getting his things in the trunk but they eventually got Dylan's things in.

"Alright lets get the guns out of the safe" Dylan said as he marched to his garage

Dylan stepped over to the corner of the damp garage. In the corner was the safe. Dylan punched a few numbers in the keypad on it and a few clicks could be heard from the door opening. Dylan opened the door to find two guns. One a Mossberg Flex 500 Hunting Shotgun and a Remington Model 798 Hunting Rifle.

"I get the Remington you get the Mossberg" Dylan said as he grabbed his gun and a few boxes of rounds

"Nice!" Alec exclaimed as he grabbed the shotgun and aimed and pretended to shoot

"I swear Alec sometimes you act like a kid" Dylan said as he put his hand on the shotgun and lowered it

"And that's why you're my friend" Dylan said as he walked back over to the truck

After D**y**lan and Alec got the guns set in the car they were ready to go on the road.

It took a few hours but Alec and Dylan made it to the hunting grounds.

"Hey Dylan wake up" Alec said as he elbowed him

"Huh wha-what?" Dylan yawned he wiped drool off his face

"Where here"

"Alright lets unpack and set up the tent" Dylan said looking still trying to wake up from his long nap

Alec jumped out of the car and went to the trunk he grabbed the tarp and a bag which had the tent.

Dylan wobbled out of the car shaking his head still tired.

"I hope you got enough sleep because tonight we're going night hunting!" Alec exclaimed

Dylan groaned as he helped set up the tent.

"Can't we start hunting tomorrow?" Dylan complained

"Nope we're hunting tonight whether you like it or not, come on it'll be fun" Alec said back

"Fine, but on one condition" Dylan said

"Well what is it?"

"There's supposed to be a cave in this park and I know exactly where it is and-"

"Wait, let me guess" Alec intruded

"You want to explore the cave"

"Heck yea!" Dylan exclaimed

"Alright we'll leave in an hour"


End file.
